Voltron Legacy - Season 6
by WarzonePrez
Summary: With Wade apparently dead for good, and the Supremacy without a leader, it seems the Voltron Force on Earth can finally relax. Little do they know behind the scenes an evil more destructive than they've ever faced is about to reveal themselves, and it will take all the power that the Legendary Force has to stop it!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **__Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

Evil is back.  
The forces of the Drule Supremacy, led the Ex-Sky Marshall Wade, have set their sights on destroying the Galaxy Alliance.  
In defense, the Galaxy Alliance launches it only hope…Project Defender.  
A group of five gifted cadets with the ability to pilot the most powerful ships in the universe.  
When Wade's forces attack, and all seems lost, the ships can combine Voltron!  
This is their legacy.

Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
We're gonna form a Legacy  
Voltron

A mighty robot loved by good  
Feared by evil as it should  
When dark forces lurk they are the team  
They're going to form a legacy

Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
We're gonna form a legacy  
Voltron  
Defender of the universe  
Voltron.


	2. Episode 601

_**Disclaimer - **__Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

**Episode 601 : "Filling the Void"**

"Did you hear what happened?" one Drule soldier said to another.

"Who wouldn't," said the other. "By now it's all over the empire, from here on Carnus to the outer reaches of Opheicus. I mean, there hasn't been a power vacuum like this since Zarkon's son took out Empreor Zeppo!"

"But there are plenty of people to fill that role," the first said. "King Bhorn seems to be the front runner, assuming he can still fight."

"Not many on Doom believe he has what it takes to be a leader," the second said. The first nodded.

"Zeppo was a force to be reckoned with, even in his latter years," the first said. "I don't see anyone from Carnus or any of the other kingdoms with as much vigor with enough backing to make a bid for the throne."

"What about the witch Haggar?" the second asked. "She has spent the longest at Kanjii's side. She may not be a warrior, but from what I hear, it would be the mistake of any Drule to cross her path."

"I hear the druids want nothing to do with politics," the first replied. "Their power seems to go beyond mortal limits. Lord Kanjii, and perhaps Zarkon, were the only ones I recall that were never nervous around them."

"That's why it will be difficult to fill that void," the second said. "Not many are willing to deal with the druids." He looked left and right, making sure none were around to see or hear them. "They have eyes everywhere."

"It's best we sit and let things unfurl," the first said. "I'd hate to incur their wrath. I'm almost as worried about that as I am about the Galaxy Alliance taking advantage of the current state of things."

"Peace….hmph," the second said. "Good luck with that."

"My brother lives on the new Drule Homeworld," the first said. "Traitors the lot of them….but days like this make you wonder if we have the right of it."

"You aren't going soft are you?" the second asked.

"Me?" he asked back. "No. Just thinking, that's all. Victory and conquest has and always will be the Drule way."

"And when a leader finally stakes his claim," the second said, "you can be sure that the Alliance will be in for a rude awakening."

* * *

"News of Kanjii's death has spread throughout the kingdoms," the druid said to Haggar, who stood silently in front of a steaming caudron.

"Her energy wanes," Haggar muttered.

"Your excellency?' the druid asked. She turned and stared him down, the scowl on her face rotten to the core.

"Our pact binds our life forces together," she said. "Taking him down without his knowledge was perhaps the most difficult task in the universe."

"Then you are saying…." He began to speak.

"His energy is being absorbed as we speak," she replied. "The one with the power of Voltron…..the one who pilots the Yellow ship of Earth's force…..it was all too easy to use her as a puppet to undo things."

"And what of the empire, your Excellency?" the druid asked.

"It matters not," she replied, turning back to her cauldron. "Let the men fight over their power and glory. I have seen a vision of something grander."

"Might you share your vision with your humble servant?' he asked.

"Your curiosity does not hide your lack of vision well," she replied. "I had thought the legacy had died with him years ago. But stronger forces are at work here." She gazed into the cauldron, the vision of a being of mist enveloped it. "Sarga has seen all that was and what will be. She will guide us on the path to perfection."

"And we shall serve her….and you," he replied, bending to one knee.

"Indeed you shall," she said. "For if this power we seek is great enough, and all goes as planned, not even the complete might of my former legacy can stop us from transforming the universe through the will of our god!" She laughed, cackling loudly, Cova letting out a loud screech in unison of approval.

* * *

"General," Queen Merla said as she sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of their flagship, "I want you to leave a minimal contingent of ships on our lunar base, and have the main fleet follow us back to Drule space."

"Are you doing this in response to the chaos?" Binak asked. She gave him a look, making him realize how dumb his question was.

"There will be many that step forward to try to claim power," she said. "If Skath were alive….but….we need to make sure our people are not in the crosshairs."

"You think the Second and Seventh will be targeted?" Binak asked.

"As you said, General," she replied, "it is utter chaos. We cannot allow the mayhem in the council to cause harm to our own people. I may be a conqueror, but believe me when I say this, I'm not without a heart. Our people will not come out of this as underlings."

"What about this vision you saw?' Binak asked. "The vision of the one that is coming…you believe this will have an impact on the state of affairs?"

"I'm no fortune teller, General," she replied with a sneer. "I can only tell you what I see. And I believe in this reality, an heir to the throne of the Ninth will return, and with them a bloodbath the likes of which has never been seen." She looked Binak dead in the eyes. "I want to make sure that blood is not ours." He gulped.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow of his head.

"The Alliance in Yolon has won….for now," she said. "But we are not done here. Not by a long shot. Let them and the Halas fight it out. We may find they've annihilated each other by the time we return."

"Indeed," Binak said.

"Now set the course," she said, relaxing, "and try not to drag us through that asteroid belt again. I think you've done enough damage to our fleet as it is." Binak clenched his fists, but as she shot him a look, he relaxed and took a step back in fear, almost flinching.

"Yes, your Majesty," he replied. He signaled the helmsman to set a course, and the fleet began to withdraw from the system, setting a course back towards the Seventh Kingdom of the Drule Supremacy.

* * *

"Victory or death," Commander Twyla said to herself as she sat at her desk and began setting up the communications array. Lieutenant Centi, her right hand woman, stood nearby as she tuned to the old secure channel that they had received the original transmission on. She took a deep breath before sending out a message. "This is Commander Twyla, Terran expeditionary and attack force leader. I have received your message wishing to speak to me. Please respond if you are actively listening to this frequency." There were a few moments of silence.

"Maybe it was nothing," Centi quietly said. "Someone sending a message on such an old frequency easily broken by the Alliance….would be as if we were walking into a trap."

"I don't fall into Alliance traps, Lieutenant," Twyla snapped. "I have been an Alliance prisoner once. They tried to trick me with their lies. I am not so gullible." It was in that moment, they began to receive a response.

"Hello…..Commander…." the voice echoed through the static, which became clearer as they honed in on the signal.

"Who are you?" Twyla asked. The voice let out a short sadistic chuckle.

"This channel is old," the voice said, "as your Lieutenant probably pointed out more times than she can count. I would rather you run my voice through your database and confirm my identity." Twyla's eyes narrowed, but she waved for Centi to patch the communications through the decoder.

"What is it you want?" Twyla said. "If you are looking for ships, you won't find many here. The Supremacy has not been very kind to our mission out here."

"That could change," the voice said, "provided you support my cause."

"And what might that be?" Twyla asked.

"The complete annihilation of the Alliance…..and Voltron," she replied. "I know, many have sought this goal. But rarely has someone had the stones to do what needs to be done. And if I remember you from my younger days…'cadet'….you may just be one of them." Twyla's ears perked up at the sound of the voice as it became clearer….not just in tone, but familiarity.

"I know that voice," she said to herself. She turned to Centi. "Were you able to confirm the identity with the database?"

"I….you have to see this for yourself," Centi said. While she didn't recognize the person speaking, she recognized the family name the database gave. Twyla looked at the readout, and a strange sadistic grin came across her face.

"When should we expect you?' Twyla asked, sitting back down, now looking more relaxed than she had been.

"Once my business is finished on Carnus," she replied. "If all goes well, I will be contacting you soon on a more official channel. Perhaps then we can finally see one another face to face….again." The transmission ended.

"You….know her?" Centi asked.

"All too well," Twyla replied, grinning from ear to ear. "And if my memory of them serves me well, things are about to get a bit crazy back on the homeworld."

* * *

A lone half-Drule woman, light blue skin and silvery hair flowing in the wind, slowly walked from her ship towards the building close to her location. As she approached, she was stopped by two Drule soldiers.

"Identify yourself," one of them said, pointing a blaster at her. "You have made an unauthorized landing in a restricted area."

"Surely you can make an exception," the woman said, a hint of seductiveness in her voice. "After all, I'm here on business."

"What business do you have?" the first one said. "No ships have been scheduled to land or depart by order of royal guard and the Witch Haggar."

"Haggar," she laughed. "There's a name I haven't heard in a very, very long time. I'm surprised, and…not surprised….the old hag outlived the old man."

"This is your last warning," the first one said, the second one drawing his blaster as well. "Identify yourself or…"

"Or what!" she shouted in his face. "Are you going to kill me? Are you going to shoot me, sir, right here in the middle of this god-forsaken field? Are you going to be heralded as a hero of the Drule Supremacy by smearing the blood of a little girl across the rocks of the equivalent of a barren wasteland because you have to, for reasons I haven't the foggiest, need to know my bloody name?" The first took a step back, the second powering up his blaster in fear.

"I don't want to have to shoot you," the first one said. She grinned.

"A shame," she replied. She pulled her sword, and as the first tried to shoot, she swung, cutting off the end of the blaster, then spinning around and cutting off his head. The second opened fire. She blocked the first blast with her sword, then ran at him. She swung, and he blocked it with his gun. His eyes grew wide as he looked into hers, the yellow slowly growing smaller as her pupils dilated, a sadistic pointy-teethed grin on her face.

"Have mercy…." he said, fear in his voice.

"Victory or death," she said, pushing against him hard. She swung her sword, and he pulled back to avoid her, but she immediately and expertly turned and stabbed forward, pushing the sword through his armor and his chest. Blood trickled from his mouth and out of the helmet as he died there upon her sword. She pulled it out cleanly, kicking him to the ground. She wiped it clean of blood, its blue glow returning to its silvery sheen, and pit it back into its sheath. She stepped up to the dying soldier and looked down at him.

"You want to know who I am?" she asked. "I'm your next bloody ruler."


End file.
